Reflection
by ShinMegami-Sama
Summary: Romance is in the air. Meryl has both brothers in love with her. can she ever pick. and now she is on the run to save her life. Angst, Tragedy, Drama, Romance, humor, and throw in a few donuts and we got a story.
1. CH 1 The beginning

This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction from Trigun so if you can help with some info it will be greatly appreciated

**Disclaimer:** ok this will be the last time ill write this I DON'T OWN TRIGUN! 

**Authors notes:  I**f you can't handle bad language and explicit cense, and so forth don't bather to read this. It is not for you! If you are under age YOU SHOULD NOT READ! Simple as that I am warning you off hand.

I'll excepted  reasonable flames but if you flame me with crap it goes in the trash I wont read it and its annoying and disrespectful.  

I have stated already the reason for my rating which is R. 

**Summery:**   Takes place about the end of Trigun. Meryl finds out a secret of her past. Vash tries to save her. Will they tell each other of there love or will another take Meryl from Vash. Drama, Angst, Romance. old Friends return. 

                                                                    Reflection

                                                                   Chapter 1

                                                                   By ShinMegami-Sama

She looked at herself in the mirror she was young, why can't she get over him?

It's been a year and no sign of him. Her heart clenched, every night she would stand outside near the gates of the town waiting for him. The sun would rise and still no sign of him. She never told him her true feelings, did he move on? NO! He wouldn't he would come for her.  Her thoughts traveled to her friend Milly she cried every night she missed him. Milly had a baby boy she named him after his father Nicholas D. WolfwoodJr. to bad the father never got to see his son. The sun was rising… has Vash moved on? No! Those thought were thrown away as soon as they came, she will never doughty him never. The birds started chirping it was time to get ready for work. Today, today she did not go and wait as normal something was going to happen, she new it, she felt it, and it unnerved her to no end.

After Showering and getting dress she felt better. Milly was asleep?   They had work didn't they? She looked at her calendar and sighed it was Saturday… day off. She was passing a hall  to get some food, when she passed a mirror she looked at herself, her hair had grown fast it was past her butt it reached her thigh no more bangs but she kept her hair in a bun she looked…she needed a change a new hair style and cloths. She no longer wore the uniform she wore before when she met Vash. She let that go, she wore trousers and a baggy shirt. She looked old.  She turned away from the mirror. Today she would change her look, the place they were stay at was long ago abandon, The town Real Estate agent was more then happy to sell it to them at a Very cheep price, it was almost free. They Milly and she have not gone to the attic at all. But today Meryl wanted to explore. 

*

*

*

It was dusty and stuffy. Meryl operand a window she looked around. Something to the far left corner got her attention, it was a huge trunk, It was bigger then her not in height but length, it took almost the entire wall. She operand it slowly inside was dresses, shoes, pictures, hats, socks, and more stuff, jeans for woman.  The shirts these clothes were from long ago many centuries ago. But how were they so well preserved?  Inside was a picture of a girl with long hair holding a baby.  To Meryl's surprise the girl no woman looked a lot like her yet different.  She turned the photo around her eyes grew wide when she read what it contain.  Rem and Baby Kensei-Ai no . Meryl was shocked by the name but brushed it off as mere coincidence. She was placing the photo down when a book got her attention.  She skimmed threw it. 

"** I left Vash and Knives behind on the ship.  I thought I would die, but I did not and Jonathan and I are on journey to fine them. We have traveled for years… hundred years, to be precise it's been three hundred years. Jonathan and I still had no children… till now. I am Pregnant. Jonathan died… I cried for days but… but I have to go on for my baby for Vash and Knives they need me.**"

Owe my god did she find what she thinks she found is it truly Rem's Journal?

She kept reading.

"** I had a Baby Girl I named her Kensei-Ai no  *giggle* I like the name. Venues is the sign of beauty and love and Ai no for love I think it fits her.**"

Meryl felt tears… why?

"**Kensei she started to walk I still have no news of  "them"  I hope I fined them soon.**"

Meryl flipped threw the Pages skimming threw the Journal till something got her attention she flipped the pages back till she got it and started reading.

"** I needed to do this… for her, she can't keep going on this journey with me. I left her at November city Orphanage I…I hope this is the right thing. Kensei needs to be a normal little girl she can't know the pain and heart ache of being who she is not yet… till I find them Vash and knives. I found news of them, well of Knives he's been on a killing spree and destroyed a city. **"

"** I decided to settle, and get my baby back its only been three weeks. I can get her back, I miss her to much… it's a pretty little house, Big yard for her to play in she'll love it. Her Room is the Biggest I have such nice Dresses for her. I'm close to November City she'll be happy. I miss her so, My Baby. **"

Tears were flowing Meryl did not know why but she felt compassion for Rem.

"** Owe god! My Heart… my angel, my baby… a family adopted her, they changed her name. I need to find her. I tried to fight for her in court they said no, the  family is rich I had little or no money, they took her… my baby they changed her name to…**"

Meryl Dropped the book, eyes widen, stricken with horror and realization she backed away slowly then ran from the room

The light from the sun setting on one place were Meryl dropped the Journal if you look close enough you could read the last words,  the last words read            

                                    "** Meryl Davison**"

So R/R please let me know what you think.  Ja ne Mina-San


	2. CH 2 In Search

This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction from Trigun so if you can help with some info it will be greatly appreciated

**Authors notes:  I**f you can't handle bad language and explicit cense, and so forth don't bather to read this. It is not for you! If you are under age YOU SHOULD NOT READ! Simple as that I am warning you off hand.

I'll excepted reasonable flames but if you flame me with crap it goes in the trash I won't read it and it's annoying and disrespectful.  

I have stated already the reason for my rating which is R. 

**Summery:**   Takes place about the end of Trigun. Meryl finds out a secret of her past. Vash tries to save her. Will they tell each other of there love or will another take Meryl from Vash. Drama, Angst, Romance. old Friends return. 

                                                                    Reflection

                                                                   Chapter 2

                                                                   By ShinMegami-Sama

Two men walked threw the desert. A small sand storm was blowing, but both men kept on walking.

'Tell me again brother were are we going?  and why are those spiders so important?'

'There my friends. You'll like them. '

'Vash why are they so important? '

'-_- '  "I can't just tell him I'm in love with one of them. God knows what he'll do'

' *aha* so you're in love with one. *humph* I won't hurt them. But you should not lower yourself to there filthy level there Human there disgusting and filthy.'

'-_- there not filthy and disgusting! You need to stop Knives'   -Vash

'*chuckle* please brother all spider are disgusting they'll kill you sooner or later brother you'll see your blinded to the truth they destroy there own world. Look what they did to us brother can you not see.'    - Knives

'Please. You're the one blinded  people are good at heart, the situations they live change them but if you can help a little they  might see there errors. People they are protective, loving, and caring  they nurture there young and always help those in need, you cant judge all People buy the few who are corrupted there are many good honest people out there you need to see it yourself.'   - Vash

*grumble, Grumble*   - knives

*chuckle* "you'll see soon enough" -Vash

"What ever Brother, what ever." -Knives

*

*

*

*

I could not stop, it was like a drug I needed to know more so I went to the attic again and took the book to my room.  She spoke of how she watched me grow till I was 15 then she received news of others. Seeds. I didn't understand till now.

"** I found several dozen Seeds out in the world. Seeds well I guess I should explain.

I was one of the first as well as Jonathan. Centuries ago scientist were experimenting on plants, trying to make human live longer, and they wanted to make the Perfect human and that's how Project Seed started. As I Said Jonathan and I were the first or so I thought, then others. Almost all died thou. Akira and Shiro died so I took care of there Twins Vash and Knives. There was an Explosion on the ship we were crashing Sonia  and Shin took to the generator pods and saved the ship… but at a price they cant leave, there stuck in a bubble filed  it's a reactor of sorts they control the sip and its life support. That's all I could remember of that time. I remember waking up with Jonathan in a space pod on this planet. I Do remember trying to save Vash and Knives I shoved them is Bunker ship that was on its way to the planet with other survivors. Tiffany, Kidate, Engo, Jinchi, Kaiyou, and Aisu were the Guardians to protect the ship and passengers they took to the Generator Pods. I cried because they were never to see there family's Jinchi was my oneesan. **"

"So what dose that make me then? If Rem is my mother and she's a Plant then I am one as well right?  And there are others as well I wish I could see them. I was jealous of Rem …but now… I want to know her if she is my real mother I need to see her. This is the last entry and it takes place about 6 years ago. She must still be alive I need to find her…my mother."

Meryl took some of the clothes and packed it in a bag wile she was packing she found a locket she opened it inside was a picture of Ha-ha and her as a baby, she put on the necklace and finished packing. In the Journal there was some description as to were she may be so to the City Kaze no Aisu (City winds of Ice) it is. Meryl let her hair lose and changed her clothes she had brought a new coat. She left a letter to Milly and left.

**Language guide:**

Aisu =  Ice

Engo = Protection

Ha ha = Your own Mother

Jinchi = Knowledge

Kaze = Wind

Kidate = Nature

Kaiyou = Ocean

Shin = Truth

R/R Please 


	3. CH 3 Dream a little Dream

This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction from Trigun so if you can help with some info it will be greatly appreciated

**Authors notes:  I**f you can't handle bad language and explicit cense, and so forth don't bather to read this. It is not for you! If you are under age YOU SHOULD NOT READ! Simple as that I am warning you off hand.

I'll excepted reasonable flames but if you flame me with crap it goes in the trash I won't read it and it's annoying and disrespectful.  

I have stated already the reason for my rating which is R. 

**Summery:**   Takes place about the end of Trigun. Meryl finds out a secret of her past. Vash tries to save her. Will they tell each other of there love? Or will another take Meryl from Vash? Drama, Angst, Romance. old Friends return. *sniff Sniff* I smell Jealousy in the air

                                                                    Reflection

                                                                   CH 3  Dream a little Dream

                                                                   By ShinMegami-Sama

It was cold, the sun had set. She was on her way to November city to the Orphanage then to her suppose to be parents she needed to know the truth. And there's only one way to find out, and that's to go to the sores.

*

*

*

*

*

'So you're telling me she left without telling you anything?' – questioned Vash

'She just left a letter here you read it.' – Milly she handed the letter to Vash

"**  

_Dear Milly;_

_               I am Very sorry for leavening as I have. I needed to take care of something._

_I have gone to a city called Kaze no Aisu, please do not fallow me. Its dangers. Give little Nick a huge and a kiss for me. I am very sorry Milly. _

_                                                                Meryl_   **"

'She didn't even stat a reason! That settle it I'm going to find her she must be in trouble to have left as she did.' – Vash

'Well then I just I will accompany you brother to keep YOU safe.' – Knives

'Will you stay the night?' – Milly

'It is late Ok! Do you have donuts?!' asked a very child like Vash 

Knives sweetdroped "idiot"

'Yes mister Vash Meryl always make some fresh every morning just incase…' – Milly

'In case what? Milly' – Vash

"Dame you are dense" – Knives thought

'Incase you arrived mister Vash, she missed you. Every night before the sun rose she would go outside and wait for you in-front of the town gates till the had rose.' – Milly 

'I didn't know…' - said Vash in a low voice

"It seams you little human has feeling for you to." – Knives

*

*

* Later that night~

'Meryl. Where are you? Why did you leave? I'll find you.' –Vash

*

*  
*  
*  
Meryl was trembling it was cold she took shelter in a small cave. It was cold the small fire she started to flicker off Meryl took out a blanked covered the cave entrances. And threw in some more wood and paper into the fire. As she looked into the flame she could make out Vash, his smile, his eyes, his terribly scared body, that still turned her on. She shook her head to rid herself of the Images.  Her teeth were clattering from the cold she raped her coat around herself tighter, she scooted closer to the fire feeling the warmth of the fire it lore her to sleep.

~Dream ~

'Mammy! Mammy! Were are you?' –Little Meryl

Little Meryl was looking around, and then she saw the outline of someone walking towards her. 

'w…w…who's there?!' –Little Meryl

 She couldn't see there face, but from the look of it, it was a woman.

She bent down and extended her arms.

'It's me darling. It's your Mamma, come to me sweetie' – said the person

'Mamma!' Little Meryle cried as she ran to her arms, as she ran, the Image changed and contoured. Everything shifts now instead of one person there were two, one male one female, who she recognized perfectly.  

'So the little brat want her mother, go a head dear she want it, she wants you.' Said the man.  Out stepped an older woman, much older, she smacked little Meryl on the face.

'You did not clean the floor brat clean it NOW! No, no, on your hand and knees brat, yes like that. Now use the toothbrush, you better not miss anything or else!' – said the woman.

Tears were falling freely. She was on her hands and knees, with a toothbrush in her right hand. Her cheek was swelling and changing to a purple color.

'Why are you doing this to me? Why? Why do you hate me? When I love you!' – Cried Little Meryl

'Not our Problem.' Said the man walking away with his wife. Everything changed, total darkness surrounded little Meryl. No longer Little Meryl. She cried 'why!? Why dose no one love ME!' 

Then images started to swirl around her slowly as voices followed.

'freak', 'stupid', 'reject', 'freak', 'ugly', 'who can love a freak', 'stupid girl', 'weak', 'dirty', 'Trash', 'slut', 'Vash can't love you, he love's another!', ' no one love you!', 'no one love you!', ' no one love you!', 'no one love you!', ' no one love you!', 'no one love you!', ' no one love you!', 'no one love you!', ' no one love you!', 'NO ONE LOVE'S YOU!'.

'Stop it none of its true, leave me alone! SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!' 

Her screams lowered to mere whimpers, she no longer cried out but quiet sobs.  She felt Strong arms surround her hugging her, giving her his warmth and love. She was vaguely aware of the soothing voice, till she calmed. She looked up her eyes widen to see…

'Vash!' – Meryl

'Shhh. Don't cry. Soon Meryl soon we will be together, no one will hurt you like that again. I will not allow it. I promise. I'm close by; never doubt my love for you.' – Vash

Meryl smiled and tears of joy leaked lose and trailed down her smooth skin, she nodded. Vash slowly bent down and kissed her.  

~ End of Dream ~

*

*

*

*

Vash bolted upright, eyes wide open sweat clinging to him.

"Was it real? I know that was not my dream…But how can I go into Meryl's Dream?" – Vash

'Simple you dolt you two have a bond. Shit did you two fuck already?' –Knives chuckled

Vash was as red as a tomato.

'N…NO!  We never! Why did you ask such a question? - Vash

' *humph* well the "bond" happens when you find your mate… let me rephrase that when you Mate. – Knives said as if bored

'But, but, she…I…We…never' – Vash stuttered

' *humph* I don't know but you two bonded some how maybe you to did have sex and don't remember. Can you recall anytime you two passed out and found yourself naked?' – Knives

-_- 

+_+

@_@

'OWE SHIT!' – Vash

'Exactly' –Knives

'Dose she know?' – Vash

'How the hell should I know ask her just look for her in you dream Moran!' –Knives

:::::Hmmm did they do it? Find out next chapter. R/R please:::::

Thank you all for the reviews there wonderful and help inspire me do keep writing.


	4. CH 4 MY Desire

This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction from Trigun so if you can help with some info it will be greatly appreciated

**Author's notes: **sorry to everyone for not updating sooner I had some problems with my Internet connection. Here is Chapter 4.

**Summery:**   Takes place about the end of Trigun. Meryl finds out a secret of her past. Vash tries to save her. Will they tell each other of there love? Or will another take Meryl from Vash? Drama, Angst, Romance. Old Friends return. *sniff Sniff* I smell Jealousy in the air

                                                                    Reflection

                                                                   CH 4  MY Desire

                                                                   By ShinMegami-Sama

Meryl was crying in a dark corner, she was beaten again for not complying with her mother's wish; her father was angered and wiped her for not cleaning the Kitchen as told. Her nose was bleeding; her swollen lip was cut and small droplets of blood were dripping from it. Numerous cuts and bruises mirrored her pale skin. Meryl did not see there was someone or someone's have seen everything and felt pained for the girl, wishing to protect her. Everything darkens and the Person looked around and could no longer see her. 

'Meryl?'

'She is not here anymore she has awaken.'

'Who are you?'

'Towed seem the twins share a bond with her. How I am not shore.'

'T…twines?' 

'Yes your brother there as your self'

He turned around and true enough there was his twine brother Knives looking at him surprised as well.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KNIVES?'

'Hell if I know brother'

'Since when have you been here?' 

'Since the first time, Vash I swear I don't understand.'

'Knives, Vash the both of you have a bond with her, simple as that'

'But how? He's never been with her in that way…'

Vash's Eye narrowed his lip curled in a snarl when he looked at his brother knives 

'You haven't had you?' 

'Please, I don't even know the girl, not like that I thought you did.'

Vash blushed at that statement.

'I don't know… but I don't think anything happened I WOULD remember'

'*chuckle* if what I think you two are talking about is true than the both of you are wrong.  Some how you both bonded with her you both have some how stored her feeling, though I do not know what kind. '

'Then who are you and how can you have a bon as THIS with her?'

'You finally asked a good questioned Vash.'

'You see I have always had a bond with her since her birth… I am her mother. What you have witnessed so far is some of the pain my daughter has gone threw growing up I could not protect her from them. I had to watch from afar. It pains me so till this day'

'Her mother! But how do you know our name's woman?'

'Such way to speak Knives. I don't think I was raising you to be disrespectful.'

'What!'

'What!'

'Who the hell are you?'

The person walked closer to them so she would no longer be in shadow. There eye's grew wide.

'Rem!'

'NO! How your dead.'

'Vash, I am very much alive, I need your help. Both of you. *sigh* look I do not know how you met my daughter, but you have. I have finally found you both after so many years.'

'You finally found US? Please!' 

'Knives!'

'Shut up Vash!'

'Stop! The both of you. I have been looking you, the both of you for so long three hundred years is a long time. Every time I came looking for you every time I came close to finding you both… things bad things happened. I lost my daughter, and I lost hope in ever finding ether of you.'

'Wait! Meryl is your daughter. How?'

'How can a spider, be related you? You are Plant! Like us.'

'She is my Blood Daughter, I can explain everything to you, and I need you to meet me some ware, meet me at November City.

Meryl awoke, the fire was out, and she began to put her thing away. She remembered her dream, and smiled a little. All her thing was packed so she began on her journey again.

*

*

*

She had reached November City easily who would of thought, there was a several woman traveling together the seamed to creep Meryl out, but they offered to take her to November city since they were on there way as well.

'So what your name little one' asked the oldies and tallest one. She was tall about 5'7, her skin was an olive color, her hair was long curly brown, her eyes were chocolate, her eyes were slightly narrow , she was big busted, she had full lips that asked to be kissed from anyone. Her clothes were Jeans and a rip T-shirt that said Hot. She was quiet beautiful that exotic Spanish beauty.  The next girl was a little shorter then the first she was beautiful as well Dark Brown hair, Fare skin, her eyes were big and hazel; her lips were perky and pout. Her cloths were virtually the same were as one's shirt was black the other was white and hers said Sexy. She had that Greek beauty going on. The third was blond and about two feet taller then me she was not as pretty as the others were she was more conservative. Her hair was up in a bun wile the others had there hair lose. Her eyes oval the color we midnight blue, her lips were thin, her attire was a dress, a thin and long it ended at her calves. 

'My name is Meryl.' 

' My name is Alita (the Spanish Beauty) and that is Adonia (the Greek Beauty)  Kiska  (the blond conservative)  we are on our way to November city for some fun, I hear there is this grate place underground  with grate music, dance, food, and drinks. Do you want come and join us?' – asked Alita 

'*sigh* no I do not think I can.' – Meryl

'Owe come on girl live a little.'- Alita

'True you only live once.' – Adonia

*  
*  
*  
*

Finally in November City after traveling so long. First things first to the orphanage.

The orphanage was closed so she perches a room for the night, she did not want to go to her parent's home…yet.

*

*

*

As the sun rose indicating a new day two figures were entering the city. Both handsome and masteries. As they walked, someone stepped in front of them. The sun still was not high in the sky, indicating it was around five in the morning. They stood there looking at each other as if a showdown.

'Vash, knives you both have grown so much.'

'Rem. So you're really alive…'

'Explain woman what the hell is going on!'

'Some years ago I had a daughter her name is Kensei-Ai no, when she was three I placed her in an Orphanage, I told them I would be back for her. It had gotten to dangerous for a baby to do all of the traveling she was doing with me. I could not take being separated from her so I punchiest a house in Austin City, I want to get her back and  I was told… my daughter was adopted by an older couple who could not have children, I tried to get her back but I was denied. Therefore, I watched her now and then as she grew then one day when she was 13 years old she disappeared. That couple renamed her to Meryl… Meryl Strife.

All of these years I could see glimpse of her pain and I tried to help her but when she turned 13 she blocked me somehow. Then about one month ago, I found out something. There are still ships in outer space and some of the occupants are here.

They were shocked they thought all the humans were on earth… guess not.

'The ones who adopted her are Scientist… one of them, from the ships'

'So what dose this mean?'

I don't know Vash; they can't know who she is…or what she is…'

As she was explaining, they walked to a restaurant and ordered some food, and were now seated and talking to one another.

'Then we need to find her, she's heading to Kaze no Aisu city.' 

'But Vash, why would she go there?'

'I don't know but she is on her away there.'

'But I felt her here in November. She's here, now.'

'Cant you feel it? You both share a bond with her as well feel the bond feel her…'

'What dose she feel like?'

'Vash, Knives she feels like warmth.'

Vash Closed his eyes and started to seek out the feeling.  After grumbling Knives caved and closed his eyes and opened his sciences to find her as well. They both Gasped at the same time as they felt her. She was close, she definitely was in November.

'Later we'll find her best bet is to go to the Strife house.'

Knives sighed he was apprehensive he walked away from the room Rem and Vash were in as they catch up on there lives. As he started to walk, he bumped into someone. He looked at the person at first annoyed until he looked at the person. It was a woman with long raven black hair her gray eye took his breath away she was small but breathtaking.

She looked at him, he heard her gasp as well. A blush started to creep onto her cheeks it made her look lovelier he thought. She murmured and apology and was about to run off but Knives grabbed her hand. And pulled her to him, he did not know what was happening all he knew was her. He needed to feel her lips, her skin agents his, he wanted to taste her. Why? Why this attraction? They both thought.  Knives pulled her to and ally an pressed his lips to hers with such hunger that her legs grew weak he raped his arms around her to keep her up. She raped her arms around his neck. Then her eyes widen and she bushed him away tears welled up in her eyes.

'Did I do something wrong?'

'N…no it's not you… I cannot do this. I love another. I cannot do this. Not to him. Forgive me.' 

And she ran away leavening Knives with an acing in his chest. His lips burned still from her kiss. His skin tingled from her touch. He need to find her, 

*

*

*

This story is going to get longer in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait my DSL was cut off and my dial up was not working for some reason I think the chip broke anyway I am back. Ok as for this story, I am going to make it a little more complicated. Keep reading and see. ^-^ 


	5. CH 5 Night Of Passion

This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction from Trigun so if you can help with some info it will be greatly appreciated

**Author's notes: ** I had some problems with my PC were spellings are concerned as for the story I did not like the last chapter, so I changed it.

**Summery:**   Takes place about the end of Trigun. Meryl finds out a secret of her past. Vash tries to save her. Will they tell each other of there love? Or will another take Meryl from Vash? Drama, Angst, Romance. Old Friends return. *sniff, Sniff* I smell Jealousy in the air

                                                                    Reflection 

                                                              Chapter 5  Night of Passion

                                                                   By ShinMegami-Sama

Meryl sighed she could not get those eye out of her head. She knows she is in-love with Vash but why think of this man? Then she snorted she knew once Vash knew his beloved Rem was alive he would go running. She sighed again she had made her decision she will tell Vash when he re-appears. It has been hours since the "kiss" and her lips still burn, she lust for the man, but why she did not know him. Yet she felt she did. She felt a connection.

She stopped in front of her home it was slightly out of town. She approached and raised her hand to nock.

I had spoken to father all morning. He told me about mother and I being a Plant and that he is my REAL father, I had his blood/DNA with in me. He told me he altered his own DNA to be that of plant common type. He told me about Felicity the scientist the council chose to direct there wishes. She was the one I thought to be my mother the one who use to beet me. Now she was out to terminate me. father told me how he was working on something he thinks my "gifts" are dormant and he knows that I will need for them to awaken to protect myself agents the "Dark Twins" as Papa chose to call them. From the little information he knew, they were cruller then Knives. Knives was misled and was never shown true affection other then his brother yet even that was not strong. Vash was never close with Knives even as boys Vash would leave Knives and play with others and Knives was subjected to cruelty. That is why Knives hates Humans so much, for he thinks they are all the same and that they will eventually show there true colors. Vash had Rem and others but Knives did not even though Rem tried to show him affection it never was for a long period she always left him for Vash. Vash was always a sweet boy but Knives started to turn bad from hurt. However, He still has hope, Cause Knives has a soul and a conches wile the Dark Twins do not they were strip of them and other Emotions. They are cruel one of the scientist who created them died slowly by there hands they skin him alive. The way they did it let the man alive and slowly – I cannot go on. What papa said was horrific. Yes Knives has killed many but he killed them quickly and he never raped anyone. These Twins are Pure Evil.

*

*

*

*

Meryl decided to go for a walk it was late at night she did not care she needed air. As she walked, she saw someone singing and tripping over his Owen two feet he had a tie on his head as if a bandana he wore a Red coat and had Blond spiky hair. Her heart quicken, she ran to the man and called out the name she was hoping he was.

'V…Vash?'              Vash turned around and looked to see who called his name the Beer bottle he was holding fell and smashed. He looked at the woman who looked so much like his Insurance girl. He only hope it was her in a shaky voice he said the name of the woman he so longed to see and hold.

'M...M…Meryl'

'Owe Vash' cried Meryl as she threw her arms around his waist. "It is her" to his Joy it is his love he encircle his arms around her.

'It's really you Meryl'

Meryl smiled she was happy to see Vash once more. There was something in his eyes that drew Meryl closer she could not understand, It reminded her of when she ran into that man …David  for some reason  she told him everything about herself  who she was were she worked and  why she was  here in November. This feeling it was the same yet different, it felt warm she felt her love for Vash she felt a needing him to love her something about his eyes. 

Slowly Vash and Meryl approached each other no words spoken for there eyes said everything. Pain, regret, hope, need, lust, anxiety, and the strongest emotion LOVE. Love was clear as day they could both see it in each other's eyes.  They stepped closer. Hunger. Closer. Want. Closer. Need. Closer. Want. They were only an inch to separate them, and then they gave in and let loose those feeling. They Kissed at first it was soft then it grew hungrier, harder, more Passionate. Some how threw there fuzzy haze they reached Vash's Room. Luck was on there side Knives and Rem had Rooms on the Upper floor of the three-story building. There need to unite drove them insane they tore there close off (not literally. Well some ^-^) during all of there shuffling and fighting with each other's cloths they never broke there Kiss. Vash and Meryl's naked body has found there way toured the bed Kissing and touching all the way. Vash gently crest Meryl's right Breast wile his left hand flowed over her body, this produce a muffled moan from Meryl. Vash hand was touching places on her body in which no one has ever had the pleasure and after this never will if Vash had a say in it, in which he did. Another moan erupted from Meryl's lips as Vash abandoned kissing her mouth and traveled to her left Breast. Meryl squirmed with pleasure, Vash smiled at this and aloud his hands to travel to her Privet place. She was wet. Vash Grown with pleasure at this notion, he has barely started and she was ready for him owe he would enjoy exploring her body. Slowly his fingers glided to her click and crest it. Meryl moaned. Vash rubbed her click between his thumbs and forth finger. To his delight, Meryl cried out his name. Owe she will scream his name and his name will forever be on her lips. He would pleasure her in away that she will forever be ruined for any other man, she will forever long for his touch. For her no one will come close.  He flicked her clitoris then pinched, rub, flick, rub pinch. This continued for a wile and her moans and cries increase. Vash inserted a finger in her entrance to explore her. Meryl was in heaven. However, his slow minstrels were touchier. She wanted to have him with in her. Vash inserted another finger within Meryl and pumped Meryl arched her back as she hit her Peek. He raised his fingers and lick her juices, he grown she tasted sweet; he positioned himself over her entrance his Member throbbing with his want for her. He had felt her virginal wall when he was probing her; he wanted it to be as painless as possible. The Head of his manhood was at her entrance he thrushes into her quickly. Meryl gave out a muffled scream of pain Vash held her kissing her tears away and whispering to her.

'Sorry love. The first time is painful. Sorry, so you want me to stop?'

'N…no. the pain I…is almost gone.'  

Meryl started to grind her hips experimenting. Vash grown with Pleasure Meryl started to grind faster and Vash Followed soot. She moaned and murmured his name, begging him to go faster he complied and pumped faster and harder. Soon they felt the Pressure build stronger until they could not take more. With a shout Meryl Buckled, her hips and arched her back her nails digging in his arms. Her muscles clenched around his Member Vash threw his head back and Growled as he spilled his seed into her womb. Vash collapsed to the side of the Mattress His arms never letting go of Meryl. She snuggled closer to him her head on his chest a smile on her face.

I did not like the chapter I had posted for CH 5 so I changed it. At the time I was going threw writers block but I am over it and I started re-writing  chapter 5 and as you see it's different I think I RE- wrote this about ten times can u believe it TEN dame anyway. Here ya go and as I said I just got inspired *giggles* this is going to be an epic. This is book one and it WILL get freaky Sci-Fi and supernatural and stuff I think is going to get good ^_- I hope. ^-^ well I am going to start writing the next chapter. There will be a few more then come the second book which will be called MIRROR dame I already started on that one lol I sewer I just up and got inspired for this one and I still have not finish the other story I started with I guess I can say that one is dead for now after this epic, I am going to write a Sailor Moon/ Trigun crossover -_- I just got inspired. -_-  ant this some shit I just cant stop writing my hands are goanna fall off lol ( not Literally) any way dose any one have the Japanese name for what they call Wolfwood  (MR. Priest)  and  wolfwoods nick name for Vash (needle noggin.).

Thanks to every one who let me know of the info, I was asking for.  I really appreciate that.  I just saw the last episode yesterday and Knives did not die maybe in the magna. However, Anime he lived Vash patched him up and threw his red coat and Gun away as well as Knives. -_- I am not so shore about knives gun though but I am shore about Knives being alive I swear I thought he died there two case Vash pointed the gun… never mind you get my point lol ^-^ I talk to much. lol


End file.
